She's gone
by mariaerizabeth
Summary: Setting: setelah misi menangkap female titan dan sebelum pengungkapan siapa female titan itu waktu mereka menyusun rencana di markas. Headcannon: mereka udah mulai pacaran jauh sebelum itu


All copyrights reserved to their respective owner, this is a work of fiction from a mad fangirl.

* * *

Levi terdiam. _'A__neh sekali__.'_Ia menyipitkan matanya, menyapu ruangan itu mencari-cari sesuatu. Masih tidak ada juga? Sudah jam berapa ini, kenapa orang itu belum muncul? Rapat Scouting Legion sudah mulai sedari tadi tapi wanita itu sama sekali belum menunjukan batang hidungnya dan suara ramainya.

Atasannya, Erwin Smith, yang duduk disebelahnya memandang Levi dengan bingung. Levi ini, omong-omong, adalah seorang prajurit penting dalam Scouting Legion, dan bahkan terbaik dan terkuat diantara semua umat manusia. Dia juga pemimpin kelompok Operasi Khusus.

Kembali kepada Erwin, tidak biasanya ia mendapati Levi terlihat gusar. "Kau kenapa?" tanya Erwin akhirnya.

Seperti biasa Levi, hanya menjawab dengan kesunyiannya. Erwin hanya bisa tersenyum pasrah dan kembali terfokus dengan rapat yang sudah hampir selesai.

"Dimana kau, bodoh?" batin Levi.

* * *

"Christa."

Christa tersentak mendengar suara itu, tangan kanannya segera disiapkan diatas dada kirinya, "S-siap Kopral!"

Levi memandangnya dengan tatapan datarnya yang terkenal itu, agak ragu ingin menanyakan yang ada di benaknya tapi akhirnya kalimat itu meluncur juga. "Apakah kau melihat Hanji?"

"Eh? Hanji senpai? Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak melihatnya hari ini. Mungkin ia ada di laboratorium, atau di kamarnya," jawab Christa agak lega Kopralnya ini tidak ingin memarahinya atau apa.

"Oh, baik. Terima kasih."

Levi mendengus pelan. _'Kalau itu sih aku tak perlu tanya kepadamu bocah.'_ Masalahnya, teman kerja labnya sama sekali tidak melihat Hanji sejak kemarin. Sebenarnya ia enggan pergi ke kamar wanita itu, nanti ia akan besar hidung begitu tahu Levi mencari dan mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain, misi selanjutnya sangat bergantung pada Hanji. Mau tak mau Levi harus menjemput wanita freak itu.

Lagi-lagi, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di kamar Hanji. Kalau dilihat dari ketebalan debunya, kamar ini sudah tak pernah disentuh selama berhari-hari. Bahkan tak ada parfum berbau coklat wanita itu yang biasanya semerbak disegala penjuru.

"Sedang apa kau?" tanya sebuah suara.

Mike, pria pirang itu datang dengan wajah penasarannya, mengendus-endus Levi dari atas sampai bawah seperti kebiasaannya.

"Aku sedang mencari si kacamata itu, kau melihatnya?"

Setelah Mike selesai mengendus, pria itu menjawab, "Tidak. Dan kau pun tidak, benar?"

Levi mendelik, menganggap pertanyaan itu sangat bodoh. "Aku tidak mungkin bertanya bila aku tahu jawabannya, tentu saja."

"Kau sudah coba tanya Erwin? Moblit? Mungkin ia tertidur bersama titan-titannya."

"Ah, kau benar," katanya sambil memutar bola matanya, menyesali sudah bertanya dengan pria ini. "Baiklah aku harus mulai mencari bila ingin ia cepat ketemu."

"Semoga beruntung."

* * *

Menghilangnya Hanji membuat Levi sukses seharian mondar-mandir mengelilingi markas. Bahkan tak ada satupun yang melihat keberadaan Hanji. Ia sedang tidak menjalani misi, tentu saja, dan terakhir terlihat di labnya tapi setelah itu ia bagaikan menghilang ditelan asap. Walaupun Levi adalah prajurit yang terlatih untuk bersikap tenang menghadapi segala sesuatu, ia tak bisa untuk tidak mengkhawatirkan Hanji.

"Dimana kau?" akhirnya seru Levi gusar. Untungnya ia berada di halaman belakang markas. Tak ada yang dapat melihat Levi hilang kendali disana. Selanjutnya, kedua matanya membulat karena tidak percaya.

Dan disitulah—di arah pandangan mata Levi—disebelah pohon terduduk seseorang. Berambut coklat yang dikuncir walaupun sudah kusut dan berantakan sekali, tidak salah lagi. Levi kontan belari kearahnya sambil mengutuk wanita itu berkali-kali dalam hati.

"Sedang apa kau, freak?" tanya Levi dari jauh.

Satu detik, sepuluh detik, tidak ada jawaban, membuat kedua kaki Levi terhenti. Ia tidak butuh semenitpun untuk memastikan itu adalah Hanji Zoe, walaupun dari jarak 500m. Tapi kenapa dia?

Ia berganti berjalan pelan mendekatinya, tapi tiba-tiba wanita itu berteriak, "Berhenti disitu." Levi berniat tidak memperdulikannya tapi wanita itu berteriak lagi, "Jangan mendekat!"

Levi mengerutkan kedua dahinya. _'Apa-apaan kau,'_ batinnya kesal. Ia menarik nafas pelan dan mengganti pertanyaannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Berfikir," jawab Hanji singkat.

"Tanpa makan sejak kemarin?"

Hanji tidak menjawab, membuat pria itu kebingungan setengah mati sekarang. Ini pertama kalinya setelah bertahun-tahun Levi mengenalnya Hanji bersikap seperti ini.

"Kau jangan berulah dan kembali ke markas sekarang juga," seru Levi lantang.

"Kau tidak bisa memerintahku."

Levi terdiam sejenak, berusaha memikirkan kata-kata yang tepat selanjutnya. "Jadi kau marah kepadaku?"

"Tidak!" jawab Hanji cepat lalu mengguman, "Tidak juga."

"Baiklah, terserah saja," serunya kesal dan membuat suara langkah menjauh. Biasanya wanita itu akan mengejarnya dan memeluknya tak ingin ia pergi. Tapi kali ini sama sekali tidak ada respon, bahkan ia tidak bergerak.

Dengan gusar Levi melangkah mendekatinya sekali lagi.

"Diam ditempat, Levi! Atau aku akan membunuhmu," serunya histeris.

"Kalau begitu kau ceritakan kepadaku kenapa supaya aku bisa melapor bahwa kau sedang tidak bertugas karena terguncang emosinya atau apa," seru Levi balik. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan utamanya Levi, tentu saja.

Hanji masih bisu dan tak bergerak. Tidak ada yang bersuara selama beberapa menit, kau bahkan bisa mendengar gemerisik daun yang beradu tertiup angin. Setelah menimbang-nimbang, Hanji mengangguk kecil tanpa menoleh kepada Levi yang haus akan jawaban Hanji.

"Aku hanya sedang... Mengasingkan diri," ucapnya akhirnya.

"Dari...?" tanya Levi balik penasaran.

"Dirimu, dan semua orang. Dan segalanya."

"Kenapa?" tanya Levi lagi. Itulah pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengar Hanji.

"Jawabanku bakal menyedihkan sekali, sungguh."

"Aku tidak peduli, lanjutkan."

Ragu-ragu Hanji ingin mengutarakannya, baru kali ini ia merasa gelisah didepan Levi. "Aku mulai kehilangan harapan, kau tahu? Semua eksperimen ini, semua pengorbanan ini... Keputusan-keputusan yang kita semua buat, seharusnya kita semua mempersiapkan diri lebih lagi. Kalau saja seperti itu, tidak akan banyak yang terbunuh pada misi sebelumnya."

"Tidak ada yang sia-sia didunia ini," jawab Levi.

"Aku tahu, tapi melihat wajah murungmu yang berkabung Petra, yang lainnya juga... Seharusnya aku saja yang menjaga Eren waktu itu dan Petra yang digaris depan. Agar dia tidak tewas... Agar kau tidak bersedih seperti itu."

Mendengarnya Levi terasa seperti mendapat tamparan di pipi. Sebegitu parahnya kah ia berduka untuk Petra sampai Hanji pun ikut merasa bersalah dengannya. Segera saja ia ingin menyela tapi lidahnya kelu. Seorang Levi, speechless.

"Itu bukan salah-,"

"Lagipula, aku tak yakin kau sendiri mencintaiku," lanjut Hanji tak peduli dengan omongan Levi. "Ah, bukan seperti itu. Aku tidak yakin aku pantas untuk dicintai olehmu."

"Aku tidak elegan, feminim, lembut, dan sebagainya. Kau bahkan tak pernah mengaku sebagai pacarku, malah lebih ingin ini dirahasiakan," gumam Hanji yang tanpa ia sadari masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Levi.

Kedua mata Levi membulat mendengarnya. Sekarang ia tahu kenapa Hanji tiba-tiba menghilang, kenapa ia diam saja, kenapa ia tidak mau didekati. Pelan-pelan, sedikit demi sedikit, Levi membuat luka mendalam yang berangsur-angsur ia buat tidak sengaja karena ketololannya. Levi memang tidak bisa menjadi perhatian seperti Erwin, lembut seperti Mike, bahkan menjadi seperti pria-pria lainnya. Tapi setidaknya ia bisa berhenti dengan segala cuek bebeknya yang hanya tameng dari gengsi, dan berhenti menyiksanya secara verbal. Persetan dengan sifatnya selama ini, ia hanya ingin Hanji kembali.

"Kau yakin itulah yang kau rasakan dariku?" tanya Levi hati-hati.

Hanji mengangkat bahu dengan pasrah, "Ya, seolah hanya aku yang mencintaimu."

"Dengar, soal Petra mungkin aku memang butuh waktu. Aku hanya mengenal Petra cukup lama dan merasa bersalah dengan ayahnya, itu saja. Tapi tidak, mana mungkin aku mau menaruhmu di tempat yang seperti itu. Aku...," Levi terhenti sebentar untuk menarik nafas, "Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Aku lebih tak bisa membayangkan hidupku bila kau yang pergi," katanya dengan lirih, serta merta mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mengatakan sesuatu yang seperti bukan dirinya.

Tanpa sadar ia berjalan mendekati Hanji tanpa ada seruan untuk menghentikannya. "_And i dont fucking care who are you and what you do, all i care about is that i... I love you the way you are, Zoe. Sorry im such a bastard all this time, i promise i wont do that again. Help me to change, will you?_"

Gyut

Levi memeluk Hanjinya dari belakang. Betapa bodohnya ia selama ini, ia punya seorang wanita yang peduli siapapun dan apapun sikapnya terhadapnya tapi malah ia sia-siakan. Ia tidak mau baru menyadarinya begitu wanita ini benar-benar tak bisa ia jangkau.

"Aku tidak tahu seorang Levi bisa berbicara seperti itu," balas Hanji dengan suara serak.

"Kenapa kau tidak berbalik saja dan melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara seperti itu?" kata Levi masih merasa aneh kenapa wanita ini belum berani menatapnya.

"Tidak, kau akan menertawakanku."

"Oh ayolah, kau tidak percaya kalimatku barusan?"

"Janji?"

"Janji."

Begitu Hanji berbalik, wajah wanita ini sangat... menyegarkan. Tidak, maksudku, dengan make upnya yang tak karuan dan luntur karena banjir air mata. Kedua matanya yang dibalik kacamatanya sembab pula, bisakah kau bayangkan?

Hanji tidak pernah sekalipun memakai make up, apalagi membicarakannya dan sekarang ia mencoba mengikuti tata rias Petra. Menyedihkan, Hanji berusaha sekeras ini hanya untuk memuaskan Levi dan menerimanya seorang.

"Lihat, aku tidak tertawa kan? Aku menerimamu sebagai seorang Zoe, aku tidak butuh riasan bodoh ini," kata Levi seraya mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan membersihkan wajah Hanji.

Hanji tersenyum lebar, betapa ia merindukan sentuhan pria ini. Hanji tidak peduli bagaimana nasib akan membawa mereka selanjutnya. _If Levi's there by her side, anything's possible to her._

"Hey, bagaimana kalau kau saja yang membuat make upku selanjutnya?"

* * *

UWOOOO FICT PERTAMA MAAF KALAU JELEK BANGET DAN OOC YA AMPUN ;_; TAPI PENGEN BANGET NULIS INI T^T Kenapa? Karena pas pertama otpin mereka, cerita ini lah yang langsung melintas. Bayangkan bagaimana Levi sebelumnya yang cuek dan acuh tak acuh terhadap Hanji karena gengsinya selangit dan memang sifatnya seperti itu, tapi sekarang berubah begitu Hanji menyadarkannya. Aw~

KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DITERIMA. HANYA SEKADAR SAY HI ATAU PENGEN KITA GILA-GILAAN BARENG BOLEH DISENGGOL vibraniumstar DI TWITTER.

For more deep levihan moment, please follow this link vibraniumstar . tumblr post/63816281145/scanslated-levihan-doujinshi-part -3-3


End file.
